Thank you
by AbortCodeRed
Summary: When Adrien's father doesn't show up to a very important event, Adrien can't help but wonder if there's anybody in the world who cares about him. Just before he can cause himself more pain, he remembers what a special someone told him a short while ago. A Miraculous Ladybug fanfic, including Adrienette. TRIGGER WARNING: Self harm mentioned. Inspired by Long Sleeves, by x-benihime.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyo Ladies and Gentlemen! Just to let you know, this story has been inspired by Long Sleeves, by x-benihime. You should really go check them out, they're fantastic! I'm just gonna let out a warning, but if you're ready, I hope you enjoy my first posted fanfic. Miraculous LadyBug, Adrienette.

Adrien sighed.  
Yep. His father didn't show up from work yet again. He buried his face in his hands. The blonde couldn't handle how much his father lied to him. No, he was sick of it.

Sick and tired of being lied to.

Sick and tired of being forgotten.

No, that wasn't it. That wasn't it at all. Today was not about him. He wasn't mad his father missed birthdays, holidays, events, achievements. He could shrug that off. But today?

No fucking way.

"I'm sorry." he whispered quietly. The grave in front of him stood completely still. Adrien traced the engraved letters with his finger.

"Nous avons adoré et chéri."

He replaced old flowers with new, fragrant ones. His mother loved flowers. They were beautiful. Just like her.

His mind continued to race back to his father. The one day they shared… the one day they could stand and mourn together the loss of a mother and wife.

No.

This was unacceptable.

Adrien's eyes filled with tears and he turned back to the limo where The Gorilla sat, waiting for him. He sat silently as the stones of those departed raced by him. A tear fell to his lap and he wiped his eyes hurriedly.

Another day to him. Whatever.

Adrien jumped out of the car and speed-walked into the mansion. His whole body felt like it was going to burst. Anger sizzled inside of him which, as he reached his room, burnt down into sadness and regret.

Man, did it hurt.

He shuffled into his room and opened his large desk drawer, rummaging through it.

Scissors, scissors…

Adrien pulled out a pair, sitting defeatedly on his bed. He spread apart the scissors as much as they could go and pulled up his jacket's sleeves.

He felt like crying as he stared hard at the cuts littering his tanned wrists.

One more reason not to live, he thought as he pushed to blade to his skin. He paused and remembered.

Marinette.

Adrien remembered the way she kissed his wrists and held him close. So close. Like his mother used to do when he cried.

Tears dripped from his face onto the floor under him.

"...please call me next time. Next time you're in this much pain and feel that alone please call me. Text me."

Adrien dropped the blades onto the floor and sobbed once before picking up his phone. He didn't feel like letting Marinette hearing his shaky voice or broken words asking her to come over. He knew it would only break her heart.

He texted her once.

"Hey, Mari."

Again.

"Do you mind coming over today?"

Again.

"I'm not feeling so good."

He put down his phone and sighed. After a second he heard it ding.

"Adrien? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright I guess."

"I'm coming over right now. Please don't move."

He sighed, feeling bittersweet. Marinette didn't break her promise. He thought back to when he found her asleep in the office. She had promised. It had been a little over two months since then. They became close friends soon after, hanging out every day at school. She had even stopped stuttering around him. He had long thought she had forgotten.

But even as the spark of happiness was there, a damp reminder of his father kept hanging over his head.

Adrien lay back onto his bed, his legs still touching the floor.

He choked on sobs and tears streamed lightly down his face. He pulled his legs up and cried more and more.

He missed his mother. He missed her so much. So much. And his father- he missed him too. He missed the old him. He missed the him that would pay attention when he cried over a scraped knee. He and his mother would gently patch him up, and kiss his barely bleeding wound. Then they would hug him tightly. They would rub his back. His mom would sing. And his father would go inside and bring out warm cookies his mother made before hand and they would eat and hum and-

There was a hand on his knee.

Adrien covered his mouth to muffle any more sobs that were being forced out of his body and he looked up.

Marinette sat next to him, and her hand was gently rubbing his leg comfortingly. Adrien sat up and faced her.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"No, I'm sorry. Clearly you're not."

Adrien took a minute to keep his breathing under control, and Marinette waited patiently.  
He took a deep breath.

"You came."

She smiled a little.

"Of course I came, silly. Did you think I forgot?"

He nodded.

Marinette reached up and wiped a tear from his face with her thumb. Adrien felt like crying again and her grabbed her wrist, holding her hand tightly.

"Do you want to talk?"

He nodded and squeezed her hand tighter, but sat in comfortable silence for a minute before speaking up.

"I've just… I was… th-thinking about what you said before I tried to hurt myself…"

He noticed pain in Marinette's eyes as he spoke and he took another deep breath.

"It's just, today, 3 years ago my mother died and-"

He was cut off.

"Oh, Adrien." Marinette put a hand over her mouth.

At that point Adrien couldn't take it anymore. He broke. He sobbed violently into his hands, giving up on trying to finish his story. He felt so alone, so broken, so hurt and pained. His heart exploded and let out everything that had built up over the years.

Warms hands snaked around his back and welcoming arms encircled him in a tight embrace. Marinette pressed him to her chest in the tightest hug she had ever given.

"W-Why doesn't anybody c-care?" Adrien's voice was quiet and cut off multiple times by sniffles.

"Stop." Mari's voice was firm and she pushed him away.

Adrien bit his bottom lip and stared at her through teary eyes.

"Don't ever think that. Don't ever ask that. I care about you. Too much, in fact. I love you, Adrien." She pushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. "So don't think nobody cares about you. Don't think you don't have anybody to lean on when times get hard."

They stared at each other for a good 15 seconds before Adrien spoke.

"I love you too."

Marinette smiled at him.

"Thank you."

AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ:

This fic might have touched upon some upsetting subjects. If you or a loved one or friend is hurting themselves, you should get help. Talk with somebody. Anybody. It could be a friend, family member, teacher, online friend, anything. A few of my friends were hurt by depression, and they've been treated and helped. They are okay and happy. If you need somebody to talk to, you can message me anytime. Love you readers~

Xoxo, AbortCodeRed 


End file.
